Our Happy Forever
by GFWrites
Summary: Captain Swan's babysitting adventure takes an unexpected turn when Emma brings up a topic that will change their relationship forever. One Shot. *Disclaimer* I do NOT own these characters; they rightfully belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis, Once Upon a Time, and ABC.


I threw myself on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh, as if admitting defeat. We loved Thomas and Ella, they have always been close friends of mine and Killian's, and they were definitely in need of some alone time, especially after that chaotic afternoon, hence why we decided to take Alexandra for the evening, but I don't think neither Killian or I knew exactly what we were getting ourselves into when it came to babysitting an almost three year old toddler.

Alexandra always seemed like a calm, quiet kid, but that's until she warms up to you. She was a fiery, intelligent little thing, always letting us know when she wanted something, and exactly how she wanted it done. It was definitely hard to get upset over her tantrums though, considering how adorable she was; half the time I could not believe that so much attitude could live inside such a small human being. Alex never once gave up an opportunity to show us just how big of personality she has, from performing make believe concerts in the living room, to thirty minute long tea parties where she would insist that Killian wore a princess outfit complete with a tiara and a glitter-filled magic wand.

As I allowed my thoughts to blur my mind, Killian was in the process of finishing up yet another tea party.

"Could I have more of that delicious tea, Princess Alexandra?" Killian said, making sure to annunciate every word extra carefully so it was easy for the toddler to understand.

"Uh huh," Alexandra answered, while simultaneously tipping the pink tea pot, her sparkly toy crown sliding onto her face with every head movement she made because of how big it fit her.

Killian brought the tea cup to his lips, making a slurping sound as he pretended to sip, "Mhm, I have never tasted such delicious tea before, Milady," he offered Alexandra a warm smile.

Alexandra giggled, obviously amused, and handed Killian a plastic biscuit, "Here you go, Lillian."

I couldn't help but laugh every time Alex attempted to say Killian's name; she constantly tried so hard to pronounce it correctly, but she always ended up jumbling her letters and calling him all sorts of names, which made Killian blush from embarrassment every time.

"Oh, thank you very much, Princess," Killian said with flushed cheeks as he took the fake cookie from Alex's hand. Seeing Killian with Alexandra made my heart melt and ache all at the same time. There was a certain quality about him when he was attempting to bond with Alex. His face was softer, lighter, he most definitely looked younger. Every time Alex spoke in her darling toddler language, or giggled, or remotely smiled, Killian's eyes sparkled in ways I had never seen before. Killian had only ever truly shown his sensitive side around me, and he continuously made sure that others knew how brave and tough he could be, but with Alexandra, that entire dynamic shifted. I had never seen this side of him before, and although, to some extent, the idea of even putting Killian and having kids in the same sentence scared me beyond belief, I couldn't deny nor push away the overwhelming ache that I had burning in the pit of my stomach. It was by no means an ache of despair. In fact, it was the complete opposite. I wanted this for Killian. I wanted this for myself. For us. I wanted to wake up every day and experience this exact overwhelming feeling of pure happiness. Realizing this made my heart fall to my stomach and my mind suddenly became submerged with a million thoughts per minute. Would Killian feel the same way? Does he want this as much as I do? Am I insane for even considering this? What would his reaction be?

I was hauled back into reality when I felt the cushions around me shifting, and quickly realized Killian had taken a seat next to me on the couch. He placed his hand on my upper thigh, urging me to come closer, "Hey luv, are you okay?"

I smiled kindly, and crawled onto his lap. He immediately wrapped one arm around my lower back, and allowed the other to rest on my thighs, "Never better," I placed a soft kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed me back with urgency, stopping himself after realizing that we still had company. Alexandra didn't seem to notice though, as she was still sitting criss-crossed on the carpet that took up most of the living room's floor space, playing with her baby doll.

"Hm, are you sure? You seem...distracted," he was starting to look concerned.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Babe, I promise, everything's fine," I slid my hand up his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair making it easier to play with, something that had become a habit for me to do every time I was nervous, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

He gently tightened his grip around my waist, holding me closer, allowing most of my weight to fall on him, "What's going on?"

Before I could answer, his eyes were on Alexandra again, a laugh escaping his lips as she cradled and rocked her doll like a real baby, "Isn't she such a little charmer, Swan?"

I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. Who would have thought that the dangerous, malicious Captain Hook was such a softie when it came to children? Most of the time, I can't believe I could possibly love Killian any more than how much I do already, but in times like this, I am reminded of why I fell in love with him in the first place, and my heart grows triple the size. Butterflies fill my stomach, and my heartbeat increases to the point where I'm starting to sweat a little, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he instantaneously turned his full attention to me.

"What is it, luv?" It was obvious that he was intrigued, but a slight hint of confusion lingered onto every one of his words.

"Well, okay, I don't want you to freak out. I mean, I guess you can freak out, I would expect you to freak out, but I just, uh," I swallow, "I don't want you to think that just because I'm saying thi-," he tenderly cupped my face with his hand, and lightly stroked my cheek with his thumb shutting me up in the most gentle way, "Emma, breathe," he pecked my lips.

I sighed, "Have you ever...uh...thought about having one of," my eyes shifted to Alexandra, "those?"

Killian's arm automatically fell on my thighs, a taken aback expression masking his previously confused face. Crap.

After several seconds, it seemed like all his senses came back, and the confused expression disguised his face once again, "As in, a kid?"

I offered him an answer by merely nodding my head.

"But Henry..."

I shifted my weight on his lap so that I was facing him directly, "No, no. Well, yeah, Henry's my kid, but I mean, you and I having one."

I held my breath for what felt like an eternity, waiting for him to answer, trying my best to lower all the possible external stimuli so he had room to think. Is he okay? He probably thinks this is a horrible idea. Oh my God, he's probably so freaked out right now.

A soft smile spread across his lips, taking me fully by surprise as I expected him to be out the door by now. He began stroking my back, combing his fingers through my hair in the process, "And you're ready for that?"

"We've been together long enough for me to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my one and only, Killian. I'm not saying this has to happen any time soon, because we obviously have some stuff to deal with beforehand, but...yeah, I'm ready to start thinking about it as part of our future. Are you?" My voice barely audible, making it obvious how afraid I was to even be remotely discussing this topic, yet, I couldn't stop myself from talking, as if my mind had lost complete control of my tongue.

He grins and kisses me passionately, leaving me breathless. I let out a slight giggle and my cheeks turned a light pink shade, "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes," he laughed and nodded towards Alexandra, who was now asleep laying on the carpet, cuddled up into a tiny ball, holding her doll so tight it almost made it seem like she was uncomfortable, but we both knew she wasn't since that was her comfort item and could not fall asleep without it, "Would you look at that? Little lass finally gave into her exhaustion."

I laughed, and got up from Killian's lap, pulling him up with me, "Let's get her to bed until Ella and Thomas get here."

Killian nodded in agreement, and kneeled down, scooping Alexandra up carefully in his arms, her head falling against his chest, and her grip tightening around her doll, making both Killian and I smile. I followed him up the stairs, and leaned against our bedroom's door frame as I watched him tuck Alex into our bed, making sure she was covered snuggly with the blanket and securing the doll next to her so that she had her arm resting over it. Killian kissed the top of her head, and turned off the light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. He walked back in my direction, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as soon as he got closer to me, his arms immediately wrapping around my lower waist, almost like a reflex, and his hips leaning against mine.

I pecked his lips, once, twice, and then kissed him more intensely, causing him to let out a soft moan against my lips, "You're going to make such a wonderful father, Killian."

He stopped trying to kiss me back, and gently turned my face towards his, tears filling his eyes and offering a smile I had never seen before, a smile that was both thankful and hopeful, "I love you more than life, Emma Swan."

In that precise moment, my heart stopped, and it was just me and my Killian. In that moment, I knew that this was our happy beginning, our happy forever.


End file.
